The Treasure of the Lions
Hector and his suits agent Dread and agent Abdul have reached the other side of the gap. Hector returns his Sunhawk to its Amulet. We are followed, by members of the Huntik Foundation. They walked to a door. Farslip! The door opend. Daktari and Kayle Dolfin are standing before the 3 Lion Head Statues. Do you have a flying titan? No... I don't have one to... Thouchram! Kayle shoots at the cave wall. Kayle taked some small pebbles. She Trows a few pebbles at the right Lion statue, and it falls down. We can't stand here... she trows something at the middle statue. The pebbles falls but is stopped by something. Daktari! We can walk here! The walked, Kayle leading Daktari and she trows somethes some pebbles. They reached the other side. I think this is the last room, envoke all Titans, I think we are going to fight with Hector in the final room. Ferryman, Freelancer, Solwing, Hoplite! Bellona, Hoplite, Silverhunter! They go inside the final room. I expected you already... your a bit slow. Hector and his suits standing inside the great room, with nice decorated walls there is a enormous Lion Statue in the middle. The Suits and Hector already had invoked titans Daktari sees an Iron Monkey, two Bonelashers, two Enforcers a Sunhawk a Jokoul and two Ammit Heart-Eater's. Hector and his suits are holding all some Augerfrost bolts. The augerfrosts missed but Daktari's solwing is defeated. Abdul runs to Daktari. is using Darkstorm.]]Abdul's eyes turned red, and a purple aura leaves his body. Darkstorm! Daktari get hit, and blows against the wall. The Ferryman thats holding its Knife returns to its amulet. Hector laughs. Is that everything he shout mockingly and he thinks: Was it so though for agent Steel to take him out? Only now they see a Kayle. Kayle runs to Abdul and hit him with Dragonfist in his stomach. She used Hypserstride to avoid Hector's Touchram. hits Freelancer.]] Agent Dread is fighting with Freelancer and Hoplite. The titans of Kayle shows up, the Hoplites, the Bellona and Freelancer are fighting with agent dread now. And the Silver Hunter defeated the Enforcers and is fighting with the Iron Monkey. Daktari awakes Everfight! Daktari used Ropetrick on agent Dread. Daktari is being harassed by the Ammits. Freelancer trows his lance to a Ammit, Sending him back to Abdul's amulet. Hector walks to the Lion statue. The Hoplite defeated the Jokoul but the Bonelashers defeated the Bellona. Kayle defeated one Bonelasher with Dragonfist. Freelancer is defeated by the other bonelasher. Kayle sees Hector walking to the lion statue. She used Dragonfist to take the last Bonelasher out and runs to Hector with Nimblefire. The Sunhawk stroke in Kayle. His claws takes Hectors arms and the sunhawk is flying to the lions head. Daktari taked out Dreads ammit. Abdul used Darkstorm again! Daktari is slammed into the ground and the Hoplites, the Silverhunter and Iron Monkey are returned to their amulets. Abdul saws that Kayle jumped on the Lion statue's head and that Hector removed his hand and they start to fight the sunhawk aid Hector in combat. Abdul is walking to the statue and to help Hector but he is hitted by Daktari's Raypulse. Sunhawk is defeated by Kayle and Hector tries to push Kayle off the statue. However Kayle used a karate kick, and Hector falls of the statue. Kayle used her hand on the place Hector holded his hand, she heard somewhere in the distance Featherdrop and see bonded with an titan! agent Dread escaped from the ropetrick and used raypulse on Daktari. Kayles eyes are glowing and she shouts Chriselion! Category:Fan-fic issues created by Quilafa